Trust
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: The hate in her world diminished friendship and love. Trust was dead, for trust was a fragile thing. But when an opportunity of a new beginning presents itself, it is vital she learns to trust again.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Yes I have finally started this story. Yay! I got loads of messages of people wanted me to start it, so I made sure I did. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm pretty sure I included every character. (It's a hard task but I was up to the challenge) If I didn't please tell me. I really wanna know what you think of it. So please leave a review. If you like follow it, or favourite it. Please enjoy the prologue.**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

* * *

Prologue

I sat in the corner of my dark cell, hugging my knees to my body, trying to maintain my body warmth. My body was numb and my teeth chattering, it felt like midwinter but I didn't know, it had been 15 years since I saw the outside world. In the gloom of this cell there was but one source of light, the small window. The sun crept through shinning a much needed light on my face. I blinked several times, as my eyes adjusted to the light. The window was a beacon of hope, a free world outside that window. But all dreams of breaking free were pointless. Freedom was a luxury I was never granted.

I looked over to the person I shared my cell with, she smiled at me and my attempt to return was weak as it always was. She crawled over to me and hugged me closer to her. I sobbed into her shirt and she stroked my hair lightly.

"It's ok Vanessa, I'm here," she whispered to me.

I looked up into her sapphire blue eyes, she was the only person I trusted, even then it was a feeble to the trust I once shared with others. I pulled away from her embrace and leaned against the wall. Her brown hair hooded her face and she sighed, leaning against the wall as well.

"They won't? Will they?" I asked her nervously.

"Of course not, they only make an example of people who disobey them. You've never done anything wrong," she said boldly.

"But what about you?" I questioned.

She sighed again looking down to her feet, she laughed a small laugh.

"In my defence, that was some blooming good bread," she joked.

I smiled and chuckled to myself. Yesterday she stole some of the guard's bread, he threatened her and she just laughed back at him. Not only did she steal she retorted. She was in for it for sure.

The ear piercing scream from the alarm sounded and Terra and I shoot up and saluted without even thinking.

"Hail HYDRA!" we bellowed as did the rest of the inmates.

It was routine, nobody questioned it anymore, we'd all been her long enough to know the drill. I looked around to my fellow prisoners. Misfits, outlaws, freaks, mutants. HYDRA's lab rats.

The cell opposite our cell held two men. I didn't know their names but their surnames were branded into their skin. This only happened as a result of misbehaviour. So far, I had not been branded. The first man, was in his early twenties I guessed, stared directly at me, no fear in his chocolate coloured eyes. The brand on his bare chest said "Donald". His short brown hair was slicked back and his sharp features were the most predominate and noticeable. He stood uniform as did everyone else but something about him screamed rebellion. His cell mate was very different though. His dark blue eyes were filled with an emotion I knew only too well, fear. His dark skin was branded as well with his surname "Park". His pushed his glasses further up rim of his nose. The only thing I could remember about him was his extreme intelligence.

The cell next to Park and Donald's held two girls. Flynn, a girl with a fair complexion olive green eyes, dark bronze coloured hair. And the girl who stood beside her name was Yaax. She has dark green hair, and reptilian yellow eyes with tanned skin. It was fair to say they were polar opposites.

"Today is Sunday, a day of rest and enjoyment," a guard with a broad German accent began. "But you are prisoners," he smiled a malicious smile. "So the only ones who deserve enjoyment is us," he said gesturing to his fellow guards.

It always started like this, declaring the guards needed entertainment, and their idea of fun was very cruel. A lump in throat formed and my eyes filled with tears, Terra took my hand, trying to keep me calm. I didn't fear for my life, but hers. I couldn't bear it if she was hurt.

"Today, one of you will be an example to all your friends," he growled.

I held my breath and closed my eyes, praying that we would survive another week unscarred.

"Andrews!" he yelled.

I let out I sigh of relief, once again we had beaten fate. I almost felt like celebrating until I saw who Andrews was. She was a small child, with curly black hair, emerald green eyes. She walked over with her head hung, shaking considerably. I couldn't watch, I couldn't bear to see. _She was a child! Have you no mercy?_ Of course not, they were HYDRA. They dragged the girl out of the room, kicking and screaming. It was certain her screams would haunt our nightmares tonight.

We were called out of our cells at six thirty sharp. We lined up to get our daily meal. It was some unknown slop of a greenish colour. No one dared asked what it was in fright it would be taken from us. We were sat on the cold grey benches. I lifted the unpalatable slosh to my lips and breathed in deeply and stuffed it in my mouth, making sure I swallowed it twice so it wasn't brought back up. A red headed girl sat opposite me, she was trembling. Her face was freckled and stained with tears, her dark eyes were hollow. Anyone could tell she was a broken girl. She was frail and empty. She had already finished her meal but she seemed to be looking at mine, I wasn't really that hungry. I'd eaten my some of my meal and half of the bread Terra had stolen. I pushed my bowl toward her and smiled. She returned my smile and shovelled the food into her mouth. After gobbling down half my meal she looked up at me and smiled again.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her voice hoarse and croaky.

"Who are you?" she asked inquisitively.

"Vanessa Adams," I put my hand for her to shake.

"Blaze Mitchenson," she introduced herself, shaking my hand.

I guessed she had been here as long as me. It was usual for the prisoners never to know anyone else but their cell mate. Meal times and showers were only opportunity to even see the other inmates. A young boy probably sixteen sat next to Blaze. He was tall and had blonde hair with very piercing blue eyes. His surname, Storm, was written on his shirt as were most of us apart from the few who were branded.

"What do you think they're doing to that girl?" he asked.

The room fell silent. A girl wearing sunglasses turned round to look at Cody, her face filled with disgust. The name written of her shirt was O'Keefe. No one here was really friends but we had a fellowship. A silent code, no one ever spoke of it but it was there. The silent respect for each other. Clearly he didn't get the unspoken message.

A girl with dark blue hair and forest green eyes looked up. Marley Ashway. We all knew her, from her spirit and uncontrollable rage.

"We don't talk about the other inmates who are made to suffer," she said sharply.

She had a fire raging inside of her, it was as clear as day. I was pretty sure Marley was Andrews' cell mate.

"We pray they make it out alive and that is it," she silenced the room once again with her sharp tongue and fire.

Every week five inmates were picked at random to clean up after the rest of us. This week it was Vergo a girl with brown hair and light green eyes. Hornock a young man with dark brown eyes and black tangled hair. Wolfe, a girl auburn hair and brown eyes she never made eye contact with anyone. Tanner, a girl with black curly hair and emerald green eyes. And a girl with bluey black hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow; Kingston. We were not allowed to speak with these people but I smiled in thanks towards Vergo who cleaned my plate.

We were pushed back into our cells and guard locking my hand back into my steel gloves. If I was stronger I might have slapped him but my fear was too strong. It weighed me down and dragged me to the ground. I curled up into a ball and dreamed visions of Andrews.

I was awoke in the night by screams. I looked up to see a girl; Darrin being beaten by one of the guards. Her red - gold hair messed up covering most of her face. Her big blue eyes were blood shot red. Her cell mate was screaming and pulling on the bars, crying. Willians, was written on her shirt. Her hazel eyes screamed out for her friend, her bright gold hair soaked with tears.

We were awoken at five am and hauled out of our cells. We were forced into a communal shower were we were soaked in freezing water. While still wearing our clothes. Terra was pushed into a guy with blonde flicky hair and orange eyes. He winked at her, causing her to blush furiously. The name on his shirt was Prescott.

The same routine every time. Rise at five, wash at half past, testing at ten and meal time half past six. And repeat. No one questioned, no one dared fell out of line.

If you did, if you dared. The wound you would gain would never heal. Time couldn't erase the horror we saw, neither could it heal us. Time was just another burden in our existent.


	2. A Spark

**A/N: S'up! Yes this is chapter one! I thought, as I made you wait for so long for the story, it's only right I update sooner. So here it is. A little bit of information about the HYDRA base it is Famjin, Faroe Islands of the coast of Scotland. It is a remote island. This fic is set shortly after CA:TWS. HYDRA is all over the world. The island was stormed by the British and USA army but every single solider was killed. HYDRA left no survivors. I used Google translate for the German in the story. Sorry if it's wrong, I don't speak German. Virtual cookies for anyone who spots the Doctor Who quote! **

**Thank you lovely people! So many reviews for one chapter! And it was a prologue as well! Thanks to Kid X: yay this is cool! Ellie: I'm so glad you like the characters, you can thank the fanfiction universe for that! The Calm Spy: I'm so pleased you liked it, and here's chap 1! IceQueenForLife: Thank you for the review, yay I write cool! Sapphire Roz: I'm so glad I wrote Terra right! And yes Bucky will be in this fic!** **Blancherrie: I'm so happy you love it! Thanks, I strive to be awesome! :). Guest: I have updated! Andrews is seven, I'm glad you like her!**

**Thanks to skycord1990, The Calm Spy, Lexicon04, IceQueenForLife, Blancherrie and Betusta Morla for following. Thanks to skycord1990, The Calm Spy, Lexicon04, IceQueenForLife, Blancherrie ,Betusta Morla and Sapphire Roz for favouriting. **

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

* * *

A Spark

The next day we watched a broken girl crawl back into her cell. Andrews. I wanted to cry, her face was scarred and her torso bloody. Once a beautiful little girl now a fragment of her former self. I couldn't bare it again, I couldn't watch again. No more.

"No more," I whispered to myself.

Terra looked over at me, confused. I had never been one for revenge or rebellion. I would always grin and bear it. I couldn't stand by and watch any longer. But who I was to do anything? I was just one in a world of many.

I stood in the shower, letting the freezing water trickle down my back, closing my eyes, clenching my fists. Feeling the spark, the uncontrollable rage seep through me.

_"Calm down,"_ a voice inside my head told me. But this voice was not my own.

_"Who said that?"_ I asked my subconscious.

_"Faelan Maegan O'Keefe,"_ the voice replied.

I looked to my left to see the girl with the sunglasses. Her unruly mouse-brown hair was tied back into a tight pony tail. She smiled slightly.

_"You're telepathic?"_ I asked.

_"Yes I am, you need to save the rage,"_ she told me.

We were pushed back into our cells, the guard locking the door. I slumped to the floor. Letting my brown hair fall in front of my eyes. I sighed, banging my head against the cold brick wall. The endless monotony was unbearable. If I didn't feel, if I could turn away maybe, just maybe I could forget the pain.

* * *

(HYDRA AGENT POV)

"Nicholas!" yelled the commander.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"You are on duty for the experiments," his commander informed him.

Nicholas gulped slightly. He hated experiments. Two reasons: a tiny part of himself, deep down inside felt awful for these people. The second part was he was absolutely terrified of these super humans.

"Hornock!" he bellowed.

A man with olive skin and dark tangled hair walked over, he didn't look at Nicholas or anyone else for that matter. He stood to attention, his face expressionless.

Nicholas smiled a cruel smile, trying to give off the affect he didn't fear them, he was in control, but this wasn't how he felt.

"You won't win," Hornock muttered.

Nicholas grabbed his neck and pushed him up against the wall. He pushed him further up the wall, he felt how Hornock's breath became short and pressurised.

"How can we not? We know your every power, your every weakness. To us you are just children," he spat.

"Does anyone else have something to say?" he asked, dropping Hornock to the floor.

Everyone shook their heads. Nicholas smiled, he had them eating out of his hand. He turned his attentions back to Hornock. He attempted to stand but was pushed back down again. Nicholas picked up a syringe filled with a serum. He injected it into Hornock's left arm. He let out a scream of pain, falling to the floor. His whole body began to shake, while still screaming. His olive skin began to transform, his once human looking exterior changed in front of his eyes. His skin became scales, his nails grew into long talons. He scratched at the marbled floor, his screams became muffled by a roar from within him. His body grew in length and he let out one scream before the transformation ended. The last thing to go were his eyes, his dark brown eyes seemed to cry out before turning to a pair of reptilian eyes, orange in colour. He growled, making the room shake. It was done, man had become beast.

Nicholas took another serum of a reddish colour and injected it into Hornock. The dragon let out a growl of hurt. Whimpering at the pain. A single tear fell from his orange eyes.

"Stop!" A girl shrieked out.

Nicholas turned around to see Arrows. Her sapphire blue eyes filled with fear.

"You're hurting him," she cried.

Nicholas picked up a whip from the table. He raised it above his head, a swung down, hitting her face. Her face was cut and blood trickled down her neck. She fell to the floor and he carried of whipping her. She cried, her fellow prisoners watched on it horror. A man walked out in front of him. He stood in front of him and the girl, putting his hands out.

"That's enough," he declared.

"Why would I listen to you Park?" he asked.

Suddenly he pushed Nicholas back, banging against the hard brick wall, his head started to bleed. He stood up, his legs weak and fragile from the force.

"You little shit," Nicholas yelled running at him.

Yet again Park pushed him back, this time he fell into the table, breaking all of the serums and scientific experiments. Nicholas could no longer move, his whole body numb, he watched Park pick up the weak Arrows and carry her away.

"Agent N reporting, I think we may need back up in the experimental area, over," he said down his communicator.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

I sat alone in my cell, waiting for Terra to return. She had been gone for over an hour. Experiments only ever took five minutes, I was extremely worried. A young man was carrying Terra, her face scarred and bloody. I stood up and let out a little cry. The man unlocked the door and placed her down gently.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of the guards was hurting another inmate, she stood up for him and ended up with a few whips in the face. But don't worry I made sure that guard was taken care of," he smiled sadly.

"Thank you," I looked to the name branded on his skin "Mr Park."

"Luke," he told me.

"Thank you Luke," I smiled.

He nodded, leaving shortly after. I turned my attention to Terra. I touched the scar on her face and she winced slightly. She was unconscious, that was for sure. I hugged her body to mine, nuzzling my face into her brown hair highlighted with blonde. I let a tear fall from my eye. Her body was cold and limp. I screamed out, my heart filled with pain. They hurt her. They did this to her. They will pay the price, I will make them feel, I will give them pain. I promised myself, I promised to Terra. I would get my revenge.

* * *

I was walked out of my cell and into the experiment room, it was broken and damaged. I smiled to myself, mentally thanking Luke. A guard locked me into shackles on the wall, I hissed slightly at him, he slapped my face. I spat in his eyes, grinning at him. He raised his hand again before his commander stopped him.

"Axel genug! Ich bin dein Kommandant und ich sage lass das Mädchen zu gehen. Sie wird später behandelt warden," he yelled in German. **(Translation Enough Axel! I am your commanding officer and I say let the girl go. She will be dealt with later)**

I had no idea what he was saying, but he lowered his hand, I guessed I'd been spared for a second longer. I sighed, looking over to the girl opposite me, she was shackled as well. Her bluish black hair was loosely braided and to one side.

"I'm gonna get us out," she mouthed at me.

I shot her a questioning look, I didn't even know her but I wasn't in any position to be picky about who was helping me. At this moment in time, I needed all the allies I could get.

"Jen Kingston," she mouthed at me, clearly seeing my scepticism.

"Vanessa Adams," I replied.

She smiled at me and I returned it. A young girl was pushed out into the middle of the room. It was Darrin, the girl who was beaten a few nights back. Her hair was pushed back into a bun.

"Show us you power girl," the commanding officer yelled.

She nodded and with a swish of the wrist all the lights in the room were turned off. A small light in the room began to radiate. I realised it was the girl. I smiled. She circled one hand over the other, creating a blasts of light. She pushed out the light she held in her hands, illuminating the room. With her hands she created a flower of light, pushing it out. We all watched in amazement as the light flower grew, the petals lit up by golden sparks of light. It was beautiful. I gasped, seeing the first beauty of all these fifteen years I had been locked away. She began to write out her name in light sparks. _Dawn._ Then she wrote something else.

_A Spark, will ignite a rebellion._

The second she wrote it I knew what was going to happen. I screamed out to her, begging her to stop. But she didn't. Two guards grabbed her by the arms. The commanding officer picked up the whip.

"This is not what I asked child," he said raising his whip.

She shielded her face with her arm. In looked over to Jen in fear. She clicked her fingers and the shackles were gone.

"Now!" she screamed.

I ran one of the guards, punching him the gut, he groaned. I punched him repeatedly. He grabbed me by the necked and lifted me above his head. I struggled for breath. I kicked him, over and over. And then I hit the target, he dropped me and screamed in pain. While he lay on the floor I kicked him in the side, stamping on his chest. He cried out in pain. I grabbed a glass bottle filled with wine, sitting on the table. I smashed it over his head and with that, he was knocked out. Or worse. For a second I watched the red coloured wine trickle down his face, wishing it was blood.

Next I turned my attentions to the inmates, still locked in shackles. I grabbed the keys and unlocked a man with blonde hair and orange eyes. The name on his shirt was Prescott.

"Thanks," he said, before turning to punch a HYRDA guard.

I unlocked a girl with brown hair and green eyes, she grinned at me. Clearly anticipating joining the fight. I moved out of her way. She closed her eyes and opened them again, they had turned a very pale green. She looked up, and as she did, every HYRDA agent, dead or alive was lifted above us. She suddenly looked down, causing the body to be dropped, with great force to the floor. Vergo was branded on her arm.

"Oh yeah," she laughed, before kicking an oncoming guard.

Jen was created worm holes with her mind, pushing the guards into them. They came out the other side, scarred and very much dead. I had no idea what was in those worm holes, but it was effective.

Prescott seemed to have got himself into a head butting fight with a guard. The guard head butted him first, Prescott shook it off and head butted him back. The guard head butted him again.

"Screw this," Prescott declared tuning away.

The guard grinned, thinking himself victorious. But Prescott turned around, his head now metallic. He head butted him. Causing the guard to go flying. The guard was hit with so much force he fell through the wall. Prescott turned around looking for approval, he winked at me.

"Dies ist der kommandierende Offizier, ich bin in der Versuchsraum. Rückruf bis jetzt!" the commanding officer yelled through his communicator.** (This is the commanding officer, I am in the test room. Call back up now!") **

"Shoot! They're sending for back up!" Jen declared.

"You speak German?" I asked, while I had a guard in cross arm breaker.

"Yeah and Russian," she told me while holding a man in a head lock.

I pulled the man's arm back, causing him to scream out in pain, broke his arm. I smiled slightly. I looked over to Dawn. She was using her incredible powers again. She created sparks of light, shooting them through the guards, causing them to fall back screaming in agony. I smiled at her, she beamed back at me.

Something caught my eye, in the corner of the room there was a plant, it seemed to fuzz out slightly. I walked towards it, and as touched it, it blurred again.

"Who's there?" I asked. I'd seen this before, shaper shifter.

I got no reply, the plant carried on shifting in and out of focus. I heard a slight whimpering from the plant.

"Hey, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you, come out. We need you," I told the plant.

In front of my eyes the plant grew into a young girl, around sixteen. Her auburn hair hooded her face, I pushed it out of her face to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes. I put my hands on her shoulders, she flinched slightly.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fine, I'm Vanessa, who are you?" I asked calmly.

I turned around, feeling the instinct that someone was behind me. I dodged his punches. I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over my back.

"I'm trying to have a conversation over here," I complained.

In turned back to the girl and rolled my eyes, she laughed slightly.

"Kylee Wolfe," she said.

"Okay Kylee, your power would be really useful right now, let's give them their comeuppance, hey?" I asked for her help.

She nodded, I smiled back at her and stepped out of her way. With lighting fast speed she went to work. She clearly had more than one power. Her speed gave her the upper hand. The guards didn't know what hit them, literally. Within a blink of an eye at least ten guards were down and out. She ran back to me, grinning, pleased with herself.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"Awesome!" I smiled high fiving her.

"Oi!" someone yelled at me.

I turned around to see a girl with bright gold hair, which curled at the end. Behind her stood Blaze, her arms crossed her chest and Storm smiled at me.

"We thought you might need some help," Willians laughed.

"The more the merrier," I told them.

Willians was a fire bender, she could create it and manipulate it. She was setting fire to thing, left, right and centre. A guard jumped on her back, she bent her arms behind her and bear hugged the guard until he left go, falling to the floor, limp and lifeless.

Storm had the strength of ten men and five bears in one guy. He picked up a guard in one hand, throwing him at the wall, creating again another hole in the wall.

Blaze was faster than anything I'd ever seen before. Much like Kylee she had guards down in seconds. The vast amount of speed she harvested gained her flight. Storm created another hole, this time in the ceiling. This allowed Blaze to fly up out of the hole, she grabbed a guard and flew him up with her. The man fell back through the hole, screaming. When he hit the floor, his screams ceased.

For a second, for a moment I thought, maybe just maybe we'd won. Most of the guards were down, and the remaining ones were being taken care of.

"Jetzt!" yelled the commander. **(Now!)**

In came a storm of guards, soldiers and HYRDA agents. Jen managed to trap a group in worm hole. Blaze and Kylee ran circles around them. Vergo used her levitation, causing many to fall to untimely deaths. Prescott used his magnetic powers, pulling and pushing anything metal, whether it was necklaces, belt buckles or fillings. Dawn carried on using her power over light to blind the HYDRA agents giving me just enough time to take them down. Storm carried on throwing, punching, basically just hurting the agents. Willians was burning everything in sight and bear hugging anyone that came near her.

But they just kept coming, and coming and coming. We're were tiring, but I refused to give up. I wasn't going down without a fight, I wasn't going to give in that easily.

"I… I can't hold them much longer," Jen called out to me.

I looked over to her, her skin was so pale and her eyes were hollow, she was weakening. I gulped, Jen was our first line of defence, and not only that, and she was an ally, a friend. She let out a scream of pain, a blue blast of light coming from her eyes. She fell to the floor, shaking violently before she became still.

"Jen!" I yelled.

I got no response, she eyes stayed open though, still radiating with an eerie blue glow. I kicked a guard in the face, I watched him fall to the floor and then stepped on his back, I stood there till I heard a crack, then I removed my foot.

"Vanessa," someone cried, I turned to see Kylee, being held at gun point.

"Kylee!" I screamed, running towards the man.

"No, no, no. If you come one step closer, I shoot her," he threatened.

I stopped in my tracks, looking to Kylee. She reminded me so much of my little sister. I could watch her die, not again. Never again.

"Its fine Vanessa, I'll be fine," she told me bravely.

I shook my head, raising my hands above my head in surrender. Looking down to the floor.

"Let her go," I begged.

He released his grip on her, I smiled briefly. He shot her in the leg, laughing. I ran to her side, tears blinding my sight. Her leg was bleeding, badly. I pressed down on the wound, putting pressure on wounds stops the bleeding, right?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is my fault," I apologised, through the tears.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

"It is. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I repeated over and over.

"Blaze!" I called out to her.

She flew down to my side, she gasped when she saw Kylee. She knelt beside her.

"Can you fly her out and get her help?" I asked her.

She nodded and lifted her up in her arms and began to fly away. A guard shot her down, she yelped in pain, tumbling too fast towards the floor. Storm caught both of them in his arms. He put Kylee and Blaze gently down on the floor.

"Will they be okay?" he asked his speak wobbled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah they will," I smiled slightly, trying to believe my own lies.

"Good," he smiled relived, he was sweet but really naïve.

"Cody, by the way. Cody Storm," he said before being lost in the battle.

I stood around Blaze and Kylee, watching Jen as well. Making sure no one dared lay a finger on them.

"We can't win this!" I screamed to my fellow inmates.

"Yes we can!" Willians yelled back.

"No, we can't. Three are down. Kingston, Wolfe and Mitchenson," I told her.

She seemed to waver slightly but went back to fighting shortly after. She ducked and dodged punches like a pro but there was one thing she couldn't, a bullet with a tracker on her, that didn't stop her using as agent a shield though, they were both shot through the stomach. A tear fell from her eyes, she attempted to stand but she could hold her own body weight. I ran to her.

"There is a time to live and a time to sleep," she told my before closing her eyes.

I screamed out, cradling her body close to mine, my eyes clouded. She was so brave, she risked her life. I didn't even know her name.

We were falling, thick and fast. Dawn was locked into the shackles on the wall and kicked until she was black and blue. Prescott was completely metal now, but he had taken one too many blows, he was still fighting but it only weakened him more. Vergo was bleeding and bruised, she had her back against the wall, nowhere to run. A guard took a shot but Prescott took it for her, causing him to turn back his normal state, suffering the bullet in the ribs as a human. Vergo was muzzled and locked into the chains on the wall. I was the only on left. I stood up, shakily taking a gun from the floor, pointing it at the crowd in front of me.

"Put the gun down," the commander yelled at me.

I shook my head, pulling the trigger. My whole body shaking, my palms sweating. I'd never shot anyone before, well, there's a first time for everything, I guess.

"schießen sie," the commander yelled. **(Shoot Her)**

A man shoot me. My whole body began vibrating and my nerves felt numb. The hairs on my neck stood up on ends. I fell to the floor shaking. The last thing I heard, was the commander's voice.

"The spark is extinguished," he growled.

Then there was darkness, and I was submerged.


	3. Unexpected

**A/N: Thanks to Kid X, Sapphire Roz, Ellie, Lexicon04, Guest, Betusta Morla, Blancherrie, Guest and Guest for reviewing! Thanks to Onedoesnotsimplyreadfanfiction, Candyfairey, CendreDust, BabsWolfe for following and thanks to BabsWolfe, CendreDust, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99 for Favourting! It means alot. Cap will be in this chapter yay! If you have a idea please tell me, this story is as much mine as it is yours. If you want your character to have a romantic interest please tell me! Please enjoy the story!**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

* * *

Unexpected

Light.

It was bright, shining, blinding.

Light.

My eyes fluttered before opening. For a second my vision was blurred. Everything in front of me was fuzzed. I waited for my vision to return, and I saw were I was. My cell.

Everyone was here, everyone was alive. I let out a sigh of relief. To see my inmates, alive was a blessing. I looked down to my feet, locked in chains as were my wrists. I struggled and squirmed trying to break the chains, but they were too strong.

"Terra?" I croaked.

"Vanessa," she rasped.

She sat in the shadows of the cell. I could barely make out of her face. The scar blemished her face, from her eye to her jaw line. She didn't look at me, just at the ground. I tried to crawl towards her, to comfort her. But the chains kept pulling me back. I pulled, and tugged trying to get to her but I was flung back against the wall. I screamed out, hugging my knees to my body.

"I'm sorry," I called out into the shadows of the cell.

I hit my head against the cold brick wall. It stung my head, leaving a numb feeling. I hit my head repeatedly, trying to keep the numbness inside. It was easier not to feel.

I looked down to my body, my skin was scarred and bruised. I had a small whole in my arm where the guard shot me. I was dressed in a grey polo shirt, stained with blood and a grey pair of trousers. The fabric scratched at my skin, leaving patches of irritated skin. This clothes weren't my own, they belonged to HYDRA. I came here fifteen years ago, I grew out of my old clothes and now these were all I had. Stained with tears, blood and who knows what else. It was almost funny, how everything of my old life had been replaced and broken. Almost funny.

We were pushed out of our cells and sat at tables. Given the greenish slop and forced to eat it. I choked on the lumps of whatever this _delectable_ meal was. I looked up to meet a pair of yellow eyes. They could be reptilian for all I knew. The girl was tall with green hair and tanned skin. She ate the food without a trace of revulsion. Clearly she was a lot more superhuman than I was.

"You eating that?" she asked.

I shook my head and pushed it over to her. She devoured it rapidly and grinned. I didn't attempt to return the smile, I felt an emptiness inside, why hide it?

"You okay?" she smiled, concerned.

_What do you think? I'm locked away in a cell, beaten and bruised. But of course I'm okay, ha. Stupid._ But I couldn't say that, _could I?_

"Yes," I replied.

Her yellow eyes smiled at me, with something I would die to have, warmth. A kindness that shone through, whatever the odds. The real me, died a long time ago. I was just a piece in their games.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

"Are we clear on the plan?" I asked again.

Everyone groaned as I folded up the map of the HYDRA base in Famjin, a remote island off the coast of Scotland. It seemed HYDRA hadn't just penetrated the US it had broken other parts of the world too.

"We were clear the first time, and the next and the next and the," Sam said.

"Okay, just checking. But to be on the safe side I'm gonna go through it one more time," I suggested.

"Shut up Steve, we all know what's happening. Go in there steal some stuff, fight some HYDRA guys and get out, easy," Sam grumbled.

It would be fair to say I had repeated the plan over and over more times than I can remember. No one could be too careful. We risked lives finding these plans and maps. If my hunch was right, we were getting closer and closer to the truth. The truth about Bucky.

"We're coming over the drop zone," Maria called.

Slowly the door of the jet opened, allowing the cool air in.

"That's kinda high," Sam said, peering out the door.

"You scared Wilson?" Maria joked.

"Hell no! Just worrying for you two. You aren't as young as you used to be," he joked.

I fastened my shield onto my back and tighten the strap on my helmet. I sighed, feeling my hands clam up slightly. I was nervous, I was only human. I had to know the truth but was I ready for it?

"You first," Sam said, patting me on the back.

I breathed in deeply and jumped. I felt a rush of wind pushing against me, as I fell towards the ground. I could feel the tug of gravity pulling me, closer and closer to the inevitable ground.

I fell on my feet, feeling the shock run through me, the tingling sensation swept through me. However many times I did it, it still made me shudder slightly. Sam and Maria fell a few paces in front of me. I only trusted them to come with me on this mission. After what happened last time, I couldn't risk such importance falling into the wrong hands. I tried to contact Natasha but she was long gone, trying to figure out who to be next. She left me with Clint's number but so far he hadn't replied. Nick came with us on this one, he owed me one for all the lies and deceit. He was in the jet, connect to us all through our ear pieces.

"Eerie," Sam whispered.

The island was cloaked in a thick black fog, the only light coming from the moon and our flashlights. I signalled to the others to follow me. I stopped for a second and looked around, so far no signs of life. We carried on walking, I felt Maria's breath on the back of my neck, and clearly Sam wasn't the only one spooked.

The ground was hard and cracked, littered with branches and glass.

"Glass?" Maria asked.

Clearly there was life here after all. We walked on into the darkness, only able to see things ten meters in front of us. A large shadow was looming. I stopped in my tracks as did Sam and Maria. I shone my flashlight into the darkness. It seemed to be a tall wooden post. About twenty meters high. It was stained with blood. It had ropes tied to the top and bottom.

"It's a torture device, people were whipped on this. I saw this in Budapest," Maria said.

"You were in Budapest?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I was the one in the back, Barton and Romanoff were in the field," Maria explained.

I placed my hand on the wooden beam, feeling the indents and marks on the beam. I saw names carved into it. One stood out to me James Buchanan Barnes.

I felt Maria's hand on my shoulder, she smiled sympathetically. I exhaled, watching my breath become a puff of air. I walked on, with the others hot on my heels. I felt a thin plate of something under my foot. I lifted my foot up and knelt down to find a dog tag. It was scratched and damaged but I managed to make out the name:

_Felix William Samuels_

_DOB: 1991 Sussex, England. _

I felt the metal in my fingers tips sighing. This was probably the last trace of the young man. I took one last look at the dog tags before stuffing them in my pocket. I rose to my feet, brushing the dirt from my trousers.

"Let's go," I called out.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

"Georgina!" I screamed out.

I awoke in a sweat, droplets trickling down my back. I sat up, hyperventilating.

"Vanessa!" Terra called.

I looked for her in the darkness, I met with her calming blue eyes, and I slowed my breath. She grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly. I sighed, stretching my legs out.

"Nightmares?" she asked.

"Memories," I answered.

_Long auburn hair, dark blue eyes, rosy cheeks, dimples and the biggest smile this world had ever seen. Beautiful, sweet and kind. How we would laugh, and play. The best friend I ever had, the best sister anyone could have dreamed of. But I let her slip through my fingertips. I let her fall, and I had to live with that… Forever._

I pulled my legs closer to my body, quivering at the memory. Georgina. _I'm sorry_.

* * *

(Steve' POV)

We came to a building, the plaster pealing and the roof chipping. I walked towards it and pushed the wooden door open it creaked. Sam followed me in while Maria stayed outside scanning the building. There was a dusty old desk, a rocking chair and a fireplace. The fire was still burning, crackling away. On the desk there was a faded hotel sign in sheet. It had loads of names, post from over a year ago. As far as I knew, there was never a hotel here. Ever.

I began reading through the names.

Leila Andrews 2010 -

Virginia Tanner 2010 -

Kylee Wolfe 1998 -

Cody Storm 1998 -

Dawn Darrin 2007 -

Ruby Willians 2010 -

Faelan O'Keefe 2004 -

Blaze Mitchenson 2001 -

Jack Donald 2004 -

Terra Arrows 2008 -

Melissa Flynn 2004 -

Vanessa Adams 1999 -

Luke Park 2003 -

Liliana Vergo 2009 -

Jason Prescott 2001 -

Jennifer Kingston 1939 -

James Barnes 2010 - 2014

Marley Ashway 1940 -

Hornock 1940 -

Yaax 1940 -

My heart nearly missed a beat when I read the name. Bucky was here! I fumbled through the book trying to find out something else. Needing to find something else.

"Steve?" Sam called.

"Give me a minute," I replied.

The door slammed suddenly, making the room shake. I looked up to see Sam, his face filled with dread. The fire grew, whistling slightly.

"We need to go Steve," he begged.

"Then go!" I shouted.

I opened every drawer, pouring out the contents and searching through it. Papers, newspapers from ten years ago. Nothing, nothing, nothing! I pushed everything of the table.

"Steve, Sam, get out of there now!" Maria shrieked from the outside.

Sam went to open the door. He struggled and pushed and pulled at the door. He pushed his body weight against the door.

"It's locked!" he yelled.

I walked over to Sam, taking out my gun preparing to shoot the door down. The ground began to shudder, and shake.

"Get out!" Maria screamed.

I shoot the door and as I did the ground underneath our feet fell through. Sam and I fell through the ground. I tried to grasp onto the earth, digging my nails into the soft dirt. I pulled myself up but as I did the soil broke away and I slipped. I fell backwards, into the tunnel.

"Steve!" Maria cried down my earpiece.

I hit the floor with a thud, my whole body numb. I felt warm blood trickle down my face. I propped myself up on my elbows. I let out a sigh. I stood up, my legs weak and stood against the wall. I breathed in deeply.

"Sam?" I called out.

My eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I could make out my fingers in front my face, just. The room was bleak and smelt like damp. The only source of light came from the cracks in the walls.

"Steve!" Sam yelled.

"Were are you?" I asked the darkness.

"I'm not sure. But my legs caught under something" he replied.

"Okay, just stay there I'll come and get you out," I said.

I took out my flashlight and turned it on, letting the dim light illuminate the room. It seemed we were in an underground secret base. I made sure every step I took was careful, expecting a trap at any time. I saw Sam, in the corner of the room. He was propped on his elbows, his expression pained and sweat trickled down his face. A large piece of rock lay upon his legs, he gritted his teeth, trying to scream out in pain. I lifted the heavy bolder off his leg and threw it away. He let out a little yelp.

I knelt down beside Sam, his pants leg was ripped and his leg bleeding. I pulled the tearing piece of fabric off his pants and wrapped it around the wound, I tightened it and helped him to his feet, and I put my arm under his.

"We better find a way out," I suggested, Sam nodded.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

I looked out of the bars, into the bleak space in front of my cell. There were tables and benches. The guards sat in padded chairs, with cushions. It had been years since I felt the comfort of such a luxury. A guard unlocked our cell door, I attempted to stand up but my action was limited thanks to my chains. A young girl was pushed into our cell. She fell to her knees, sobbing. The guard spat at us before locking the door. I moved over to her, brushing her curly black hair out of her eyes. She a young, no older than twelve at the most. She wore the same clothes as I did.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa, what happened?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her emerald green eyes shining in the darkness. She looked a lot like Andrews, just older.

"I used to share a cell with Dawn. But she has been deemed as a troublemaker. They… They took her away! What are they going to do? Will… Will… They'll hurt her, won't they?" she stumbled, through her sobs.

I wiped her tears with my hand and put my arms around her. Even though my chains constricted my movement, I managed to hug her.

"It's going to be fine. Dawn's a fighter. I know that," I assured her.

"You promise?" she asked, her eyes frightened.

"I promise," I replied.

She sighed, her breath cold on my face. Terra looked over to the girl. Her face lit up when she saw they young girl. She had always loved kids, for as long as I knew her.

"What's your name?" Terra asked.

"Virginia," she whispered.

"Well Virginia, you better get some sleep. It's really late," I told her.

She nodded, yawning slightly. She curled up beside me, resting her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her silky hair. She relaxed and nuzzled her head into me. She fell into a peaceful sleep. I closed my eyes, hugging Virginia close to me, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

"I'm not leaving you behind Sam," I said.

"You have to, I'm slowing you down," he declared.

"It's no rush," I assured him.

He moved my arm, from around his shoulder. He sat down, leaning against the wall. He stretched his legs out. Blood had seeped through the bandage. He looked exhausted.

"I'll stay here, you carry on," he stated.

I sighed, knowing there was no arguing with him on this one. I pulled my helmet off, running my fingers through my hair.

"Okay, fine. But the second something happens you contact me," I made him promise.

I looked back one last time at Sam, who ushered me on. I exhaled deeply before walking through the corridor. The roof was leaking, leaving a trail of green slim and damp. A few drips fell on my head. I felt the substance in between my fingers tips. It was lumpy and vile. I shone the flashlight into the darkness, making sure to step carefully. The light in my flashlight went out. I shook it violently, smacking it slightly. It didn't re light. I let out a sigh of exasperation, throwing it the floor. I turned around the corner, without my light source.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

"Andrews!" screamed a female guard.

The young girl walked over to the tattooed guard, her face filled with fear. The woman grabbed her by the shirt, I watched her squirm and wriggle.

"I tire of watching over you freaks. How about you give us a show girl," she spat.

The little girl nodded and turned her attentions to a glass of water. She raised her hands and as she did the water from the glass rose above her head. She clicked her fingers and the water began to form shapes. At first it resembled the sea, then it became a turtle. The turtle crawled in the air, it then dispersed and became a school of fish. Darting and swimming about the room. Each fish coloured by the water. She lowered her hands and we watched the water return to the glass. I clapped, amazed by her powers. The guard looked to me and growled, causing me to recoil.

"Flynn! You next," the guard screamed.

A girl with dark bronze coloured hair and olive green eyes walked towards the guard. Andrews and Flynn both exchanged a look of fear. Flynn closed her eyes and as she did an object began to form. It seemed to be a small metal chain, it was decorated with carvings of flowers. She opened her eyes and it fell into her hands. She passed to the guard and grinned.

"Another!" she yelled.

Flynn rolled her eyes and began to create more objectives with her mind.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

I heard a small yell in the distance. I instantly picked up the pace, running down the cold passageways. I stopped as I saw a room, filled with cells. And people.

I watched a guard scream at a young girl. I poked my head around the doorway and my eyes met with a pair of blue-green eyes. She stared at me, face filled with shock. I place a finger to my lips and she nodded.

"Sam, call back up. I found something unexpected."


	4. Salvation

**A/N: Hi guys thanks so much for the support throughout this story. There will be a twist coming. And a chance to make a OC... Or another one!**

**Dear: IceQueenForLife Yes this is cool! Cap! Sapphire Roz I wrote Terra perfect? Again? Yay! She is such a awesome character! They all are! Urm I don't think the Avengers will be in this story. Sorry. But there are valid reasons and they'll be explained throughout. But there will be Bucky! Blancherrie Cap saving the world... Again! I'm glad you liked Melissa (she is swagga) Betusta Morla** **yes hope, hope is good! That idea is great! It will be fun to write! Ellie Yes romance will be included (I have plans mwhahaha) Guest You'll find out who the girl was now! Beautiful writing? Thanks! spirit of the wild ooh! No wonder they looked the same! That's awesome. It isn't in this chapter but it will be adapted to fit around that awesomeness! *eats chocolate bunny* nom nom nom. Do you have any background information for Dawn Darrin? I have ideas but she is your character. **

**If you have any more information or ideas for you characters please tell me, I love your ideas. I have a poll on my profile page, please check that out! :)**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

* * *

Salvation

My eyes met with a pair of blue grey ones.

My heart skipped a beat, salvation.

He wasn't an inmate, or a guard. He wore a costume, with a star upon his chest. Locked onto his back seemed to be a shield of some sort. His blonde hair spiked up slightly at the front. He placed his finger on his lips. Indicating me to stay silent, which I did. I nodded in reply.

Then it hit me. Stars, stripes, shield. Salvation.

"Captain America," I said breathlessly.

"What!" the guard screamed at me.

I wiped the saliva from my face. Virginia curled up in the corner, cowering from the large woman who stood over us. I gulped, trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, I was think maybe Flynn, could create a Captain America shield with her mind. And then we could… Burn it?" I mumbled.

I looked up at her, praying she would buy my lie. For a second she growled but then her growl became a laugh. She smiled, a crooked smile, one that sent shivers down my spine.

"Good one child! Do as she said… Now!" she yelled at the girl.

She nodded and turned her attentions to creating a shield. I looked over to the Captain who smiled at me, a sweet smile. For some reason, I could help but feel my cheeks burning. It had been so long, since I was someone from the outside. Inside I felt a feeling of warmth and hope. A thing, which should have died a long time ago.

I watched the flickers of flames slowly melt the shield. The colours of the fire, blazed bright red shades, lighting up the room. Willians, focused on the shield, watching it liquefy. The hot liquid fell to the floor, like drops of silver rain. The shimmer glistened in the light of the flames. Beautiful.

"What's the point of this," a voice called out.

The guard span on her heels, she snarled at a man who stood tall and firm. He glared right into her eyes, he showed no worry. No sense. And a bravery I couldn't help admire.

"What is your name," the guard asked.

"Jack Donald," he replied.

The guard picked up a small knife from the table. She span it through her fingers. She stroked the blade with her finger tips, grinning again. I watched, as the guard threw the knife. The knife penetrated Jack's skin, and it sat in his stomach. I listened his blood curdling scream, and watched him buckle to his knees, crying out in agony. He clutched his stomach, gritting his teeth, trying not to cry. I felt the warm salted tears trickle down my cold face. I felt myself rising to my feet, pulling against the chains the constricted me.

"Stop! You… You tyrant!" The words fell from my mouth, without warning.

The woman turned to me, her laughter descended into a snarl. A snarl that could only come from a beast. And it was true, she was one. She stood over six foot, her short hair spiky and her blue eyes held a cruel, ursine like quality. Not to mention the tattoos of monsters and demons.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"You heard, how couldn't you? With those massive ears," these words fell from my mouth like vomit. Uncontrollable.

"Stop, Vanessa," Terra urged.

Fear built upon Terra's face and panic formed in Virginia. I couldn't stop, the anger and pain. The hate had built up for so long now. I had to yell it, I didn't care who heard me. The guard picked up another knife from the table. I closed my eyes as she went to throw it, gritting my teeth. But the blade never came. I opened my eyes to see the knife levitating above my head. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked over to a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She winked at me, and I knew she just saved my life.

The guard growled in frustration and pulled a gun from her holster. She pointed it at my head. I gulped, clenching my fists and breathing deeply. The gun flew from her hand and into the hands of Faelan.

_"I've got your back Adams," _she told me.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

I moved away from the doorway, I leant against the cold brick wall. Exhaling deeply, I wiped my brow with the back of my hand. Too close for comfort. I couldn't risk being caught, if I was to save these people, if would be better not to be locked in chains.

_Save them? They're prisoners! _

_Of course you have to save them! They're HYDRA's prisoners. Innocent people, locked away. _

My thoughts argued amongst each other. I blocked them out and thought through an escape plan.

"Steve, Maria's sending for back up, she on her way," Sam informed me.

"Thanks Sam, you okay?" I asked through the radio.

"Yeah, what did you find anyway?" he questioned.

"It turns out this isn't a HYDRA base, it's a HYDRA prison," I replied.

And with that the line went dead, the ear piece let out a high pitched shriek before cutting off completely. I was in the dark for this one.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

"You dare! To disobey me! I am Colonel Kaye Fitzgerald! If that means nothing to you, then it should. I am the head of this jail! I am the direct pipe line to the commander! If I don't like you, well," she drew a line across her neck with her finger.

The whole room fell into a deadly silence, fearing whoever spoke next would die first. I sat back down, hugging Virginia close to me. I felt her whole body shaking with fear. I whispered soothing words into her hair.

"It's ok, Virginia, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," I told her, nuzzling my head into her soft hair.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

I looked into the cell, watching the guard scream ad terrorise the prisoners. I watched on as one prisoners was stabbed and left to bleed out. I saw the tears trickled down frighten faces, I watched on, while not acting. And I tore me apart.

"Steve," someone called.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it towards the strangers head.

"Steve! It's me, Maria," Maria said.

I lowered my gun and placed in my holster. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. Maria peered through the doorway, observing everything about everyone in the cells. She gulped slightly. She turned back to me, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"So, how we gonna get them out?" she asked.

"I was hoping you might have an idea," I admitted.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

Terra hummed a gentle tune softly in the shadows of our cell. Virginia fell into a peaceful sleep, but I was not so calm. I could help but watch Jack. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he tried to bear the unimaginable pain. There was an almost handsome quality to his face. I wasn't sure what it was, his eyes, his bravery or the mysterious allure he seemed to possess. For a second his eyes locked on mine, and I felt a strange mixture of fear and desire… A desire to know more.

_"He likes you," _a voice told me.

I looked over to see Faelan grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. How could I even think about that when I had more pressing issues? Like getting out of this God forbidden cell! But truth to tell, God had left me a long time ago.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

I picked up a large rock and threw it across the room. I watched the guard stir and run after the sound. She ran into the corridor Maria had moved to. Before the woman had time to react, Maria had shot her in the head, she caught her body and placed it down gently. Trying not to gain any unwanted attention.

"Achtung! Intruder! Fitzgerald ist erschossen worden! Sichern Sie sich jetzt!" the commander yelled through the radios. **(****Attention! Intruder! Fitzgerald has been shot!) **

I heard Maria curse under her breath. She gave me the signal and I ran into the prison block. I shot a remaining guard, taking the keys from his hand. I lowered my gun, and watched as every single person in the cell rose to attention. They looked at me, their eyes begging for freedom. For a second I felt a pang of guilt, that I lived a life without saving these people. I watched over to a cell, with the girl with blue green eyes. I unlocked the cell and passed her the keys, I nodded to her before running off to face the oncoming HYDRA storm.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

Captain America passed me the keys before disappearing into the crowd.

"Terra stay with Virginia," I called.

I ran over to the cell opposite ours, holding Jack and Luke. I unlocked the door of the cell and opened it up. Luke grinned at me and ran off. I walked into the cell and helped Jack up, he leaned on me as I walked him over to a table. He sat down, still gripping his side.

Next I unlocked the cell holding Flynn and the girl with the reptilian eyes. Flynn closed her eyes creating a gun in her hand. She opened her eyes pulling the trigger and shooting something behind me. I turned to see the guard fall to her knees.

"You're welcome… Melissa by the way," she smiled.

She closed her eyes, in her hand another set of keys formed. There were silver in colour and metallic. She grinned at me, laughing.

"Quicker with two!" she declared.

She ran over to another cell. In it was Marley, waiting impatiently to be freed. In the corner of the cell sat Andrews. Her scars were healing but she look small, fragile and weak.

She looked like a child.

Marley walked out of the cell. Without even uttering a word, she created two small daggers from her wristbands and threw them at an oncoming guard. He fell to the flowing screaming in agony. I walked into the cell. I knelt beside Andrews.

"Hey, we're gonna get you out of here alright. I just need you to trust me," I told her.

She nodded. Her green eyes looking into mine. They were filled with a childlike wonder. And for some reason that made me more determined to save her. I gave her my hand and she pulled on it, struggling to her feet.

_"You forgot about me?" _Faelan laughed.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

"Sam! Sam!" I called.

I ran around the corner to find Sam curled up in a ball against the wall. He bled through the bandage and looked in even worse condition than what I left him in. I knelt beside him, lightly touching the wound. He let out a little yelp. I gritted my teeth, struggling to think of an idea. _If only Bruce was here._

Bruce was in Canada the last time I heard from him. He was testing his theory on some science thing. I couldn't remember the specifics but it was something along the lines of breaking the boundaries of space. Or something.

I helped Sam to his feet, he leaned on me. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. I felt a warm trickle of water fall on my shoulder. Sam was crying.

"Leave me," he rasped.

"No. Not now. Not ever," I declared.

I locked my shield onto my back. I scooped up Sam in my arms, grunting slightly at the effort. I slowed my pace a carried on carrying him.

"Not as light as you look," I joked.

"I had I big breakfast," he laughed, remembering what I said when he picked me up.

"We have to go help those people," I told him.

He nodded, he closed his eyes, and I felt the warm trickle of blood touch my skin. He tensed up, and groaned.

"Put me down Steve, please," he begged.

I placed him gently down the floor, he moaned slightly, leaning against the wall.

"I'll be right back, I swear," I promised before running off.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

Half the inmates were free now, most of them had taken to the battle against HYDRA. Terra stood with Virginia and Andrews, making sure they were kept safe. She always had a fierce love for kids and she would always stand up for them. Melissa was shooting these guards left right and centre. Luke pulled the door off a cell letting out Jen and Hornock. Jen pushed her hair back out of her face, she smirked at me. She kicked the guard in the gut, he let out a groan. She pushed a medicine trolley into the guard, he fell to the floor. She walked over to him, stepping on his spine, I heard a scream. And then there was silence.

"That's how you do it," she declared.

I turned my attentions the other inmates. The orange eyed metal man, Prescott was hanging on the bars of the cell. In the shadows of the cell sat Blaze. I unlocked the door of the cage Blaze ran out of it quickly joining the fight. Prescott's hands were in cuffs of some sort of material, much like the ones I once wore. But it wasn't metal. I fumbled around with the keys until I found the right one. I slotted it into the keyhole twisting it to the side freeing his hands. He flexed his fingers and as he did all of the cell doors flung open.

"Magnetic powers," he laughed.

The room had erupted into a warzone. Everyone was fighting in every way we knew how. We lost once, never again. Kylee limped over to me, her leg was still wounded. She nearly fell over when she came to me, I grabbed her arms stabling her.

"Kylee," I smiled.

"Take two," she grinned.

"Take it easy," I cautioned.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. She ran over to the same guard that shot her in the leg. She grabbed him by the throat, pushing him against the wall. Before he had time to react, he was shot. The sound echoed in the room and he fell to the floor.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

I ran into the mists of the battle. A man took a shot at me, I raised my shield defending my face. The bullet bounce back, hitting him in the stomach. He groaned, I went to go deal with him but someone got there first. A tall young boy with blue eyes threw him at the wall, the man's lifeless body crashed through the solid bricks. For a second I was gobsmacked, _focus. Focus Steve, you have to concentrate. _I felt a sharp pain in my back I turned to see a tall women with tattoos up her arm and short hair. She snarled at me.

"Captain America, I never thought you would show up her scumbag," she growled.

She punched my face and I returned it with a kick to the gut. _If my mother could see me now. Kicking girls_ I mused. She pulled a gun from her holster shooting me, she barely missed but the bullet scratched the surface of my skin. It was grazed, I didn't care though. She grunted. She lunged at me but I dodged and ducked. I punched her in the stomach and she clutched her side. I grabbed her from behind throwing her behind me. She moaned, rolled to her side. I thought about shooting her, but decided against it. I'm not them. A girl walked over to the woman clutching her side, closing her eyes the woman levitated above her. I watched in awe, and there was a slight fear niggling at the back of my mind. She turned to me, her green eyes pale in colour.

"Captain America?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am," I smiled.

"Took you long enough… Liliana by the way," she added.

I nodded and watched as the HYDRA agent fall to the floor, I heard a scream. But then there was a deadly silence. Liliana disappeared, lost in the turmoil.

Someone jumped onto my back, cold hands grabbed my neck. I choked and coughed feeling my neck cave in. I slammed by body against the wall, trying to shake the grip on my neck. This only irritated him more, he tightened the grasp on my neck. My breathing was suffocated, and I collapsed to my knees. I scratched at the floor, tears falling from my eyes. My lungs felt heavy deprived of air. Then the hold was broken and I heard the man fall to the floor. I hyperventilated slightly, trying to get air into my lungs. I turned to see a young girl with blue eyes and red hair, tinted with gold. She looked no older than seventeen. She put her hand out, which I took gratefully.

"Thank you. How did you get him off my back?" I choked slightly.

"My power. Light. It overloaded his heart, killing him instantly. Basically like a heart attack but more painful," she told me.

She clicked her fingers sending a shot of light into the sky. It erupted and sparkled like a firework. _Beautiful._

"Dawn," she grinned.

"Steve," I replied.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

Guards were falling. _Good. _We weren't winning yet though. You could say a lot about HYDRA but you couldn't knock their bravery for what was _right. _

"Adams," someone called.

I turned to see the girl with the reptilian eyes. She smiled.

"I have an idea, shall I unleash the… _beast_?" she asked.

I shrugged, unsure of what she meant. Her eyes seemed to glow and she growled slightly. Her skin peeled away leaving a fresh, new layer of skin… Scales. Her body elongated, growing to a long size. Her body had become that of a dragon's. She roared shaking the building. I felt a shudder go through me, I would have been scared but she was my friend. Her eyes were the same though, still kind. In her mouth she picked up a guard in her mouth swinging it from side to side much like a dog with a chew toy. Which the man probably was to her.

I heard a familiar scream, Willians. I ran to the source of the crying. A guard held her in a bear hug, she yelled out gritting her teeth. I feared if this went on any longer her ribs would be broken. I picked up a plate from meal time earlier on. I crashed it over the guard's head. He released her, swearing under his breath. He turned to me, I waved at him smiling. He ran after me, I pushed the trolley in to him. He grunted pushing it to the side. I pulled a gun from another guard, in run shooting her. I aimed at the man in pursuit of me, I fumbled with the trigger shooting the bullet. It only just missed him, I swore under my breath. I went to try again but it was out of shots. He drew multiple daggers from his pockets throwing them at me. One only just missed me, scraping against my ear. I felt a sharp pain in my ear. I backed away, with nowhere to go. _Use them. Use your powers!_

_No… Not after last time._

Suddenly the dragon jumped in front of me growling at the man. The guard lunged at her… Big mistake. She got hold of him in her mouth, biting down on her prey. She dropped the limp and lifeless body to the floor. Willians walked over, setting his body alight.

"Screw him," she laughed.

I placed my hand apprehensively on the bridge of the dragon's nose. I stroked it carefully feeling the smooth green scales. I smiled, still stroking her. She seemed to purr slightly. She licked my face with her fork tongue. I giggled, wiping the slobber from my face. _I really hope that isn't poisonous. _

"We need to find an exit!" someone screamed.

I turned to see a man holding a shield with stripes and a star on it. Captain America. A blood stain was on his shoulder and his face was scratched. He'd been fighting alongside us all along.

A women with brown hair tied in a bun stood next to him. She held to guns, one in each hand. She wore a blue t-shirt and black trousers. On the sleeve of her shirt was the SHEILD logo. SHIELD was here?

Virginia stepped over bodies on the floor, coming over to me, taking my hand in hers. She looked up at me.

"Is he a friend?" she asked, pointing at the Captain.

"Yes, to everyone," I answered.

I heard stories of a brave man who fought against HYDRA all those years ago and gave his life in service as did his friend Barns. But he survived and became a modern day hero. Fighting against Gods and HYDRA.

In stumbled a man with dark skin, and a wounded leg. He limped over to the Captain. He said something to the man, the Captain scolded him but I didn't know why. Luke came and stood beside me.

"Captain America? Here?" he asked.

I nodded still looking at the blonde hero. Our eyes met briefly, he smiled and I looked away. I wasn't good with outsiders, I never had been.

"That guy looks like he needs some help," he noted looking to Captain's friend.

Jen ran over to the Captain who picked her up and span her around. I was shocked by the outbreak of affection. I wondered if he was like that with everyone. He brushed her blue hair out of her face, touching her cheek.

"You came back," she smiled.

"Of course I did," he replied.

_They know each other. Count me out of the hug then. _

"Can you get us out of here Jen?" he asked.

She nodded grinning. She created another portal much like the one from before. I hoped this one wouldn't result in our death.

"Everyone in! Now!" she called.

Luke looked to me, I egged him on. He walked over to Captain's friend, scooping him up in his arms walking through the portal. _Super strength, noted. _Terra was the next to walk through the portal, holding Andrews' hand. The SHIELD agent was next shortly followed by Marley and Faelan. Flynn, Dawn and Prescott walked through the portal, looking back quickly before being submerged in the portal.

"I can't hold it much longer! Everyone in now!" Jen yelled.

Blaze quickly ran into the portal, with Kylee hot on her heels. Willians set another body alight before walking through the portal. The dragon shrunk in size, the scales flaking away becoming skin and she stood upright, her green hair falling back into place. Yaax was tattooed into her skin. She took my hand in hers.

"Do not be afraid, we are safe now," she said.

She smiled before walking into the portal. Cody walked towards the portal, laughing as he walked through it. Hornock looked at the portal with a slight fear. He put his arm in it, taking it out quickly. Vergo walked towards him, pushing him through the portal, I heard his faint scream radiating from the portal. She laughed and turned to me.

"Don't look at me like that, it had to be done," she joked before walking in.

Jack hobbled over to the portal, looking over to me. I nodded, he walked in. If I didn't know better I would say he was nervous. I breathed in deeply, squeezing Virginia's hand. I walked towards the portal. I turned around the look at the broken place I once called home. I sighed.

"Goodbye," I smiled.

I walked into the portal, with Jen and the Captain following. A huge weight was lifted from my shoulders and I breathed in deeply. Tasting victory on my tongue.

Freedom.

Salvation.

**Okay so have a idea which will cause a twist in the tale. I need THREE more superhumans. You can submit them through PM if you have an account or review if you don't. My favourite three will be put in the story. There is always a chance I made add all of them (I can't help myself!) [Not just girls please] {That doesn't mean girls aren't allowed} Please submit you character by 9th of October, any OC's submitted after that date will not be considered, sorry. I don't mean to be harsh but it's easier to sort through them all when I'm certain I won't have any extra! **

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Superpower: (Please not fire or water. I have quite a few of those)**

**Appearance: (Includes what they normally wear)**

**Romance: (Are they open/willing to romance? They don't have to be) **

**Personality: (detailed)**

**History: (detailed)**

**Pros and Cons: (Basically are they an asset to the team? Do they work well with others) **


	5. Snowflakes

**A/N: Good morrow fellow readers and or writers of fanfiction. I have yet another update for Trust! Whoop! I have started my GCSEs so updates will be slower, sorry. But this doesn't mean I've stopped updating it just means you're gonna have to a bit. Don't blame me, blame school. Thanks to whoopdillyupcious for following. **

**Dear: Sapphire Roz Terra will be using some of those swag powers in this update, just you wait. Thanks for your characters! Ellie you almost cried?! WOW I'm humbled my writing almost moved you to tears. Thanks for the character. Betusta Morla yay I'm glad! Thanks for the OC. spirit of the wild ooh some good stuff there *eats chocolate rabbit* yummy! HI thanks for Elise. The Calm Spy I'm glad you love it! Blancherrie My heart skips-skips-skips-skips-skips-skips a beat. Yep bit of Murs for you there. Yes too many characters can be a problem that why I only accepted four. Guest Awesome character. You'll see later if I picked him. I will be working on romance and character development now they've escaped. Guest Kylee and Cody sitting in a tree KISSING! spirit of the wild thanks for the info and your girls will be using some powers!**

**When I write speech in italic that is telepathic speech. Just thought I'd clear that up. When it's all in italic it's either a dream or a thought. Or maybe a memory... Yay that makes total sense haha**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

* * *

Snowflakes

A bright light flashed at the end of the tunnel. I didn't know if it was death beckoning me or the end of this portal. It shone with an intensity so alluring I could help but walk towards it. I gripped Virginia's hand tighter, making sure she was safe. The light grew and grew as we walked closer to it. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the light taking me away.

Before you die you feel warm. Safe.

And I did.

* * *

(Commanding Officer's POV)

Cells broken.

Agents down.

Superhumans gone.

Everything, everyone gone. The thing he had strived to build for the whole of his life. Gone. He brushed his hand against a broken cell, feeling the cold metal under his fingertips. He turned to his second in command. She looked up at him, trembling.

"Sir, we've been compromised," she informed him.

"I can see that, why is that Agent Baker?" he asked softly.

She gulped, swaying slightly. The commanding officer didn't wait for silly little girls to tell him the truth.

"Captain America, sir," she mumbled.

"Oh Catharine, please call me Gerald we are all _friends_ here. Where did they go Catharine?" he questioned coldly.

"Urm… I don't know. They went through a portal… But our scientists are scanning for it right now," she whispered.

Gerald laughed, Catharine tried to smile but her teeth were chattering. He knelt down picked up a golden locket. He opened it to find a picture of a young girl with long auburn hair, dark blue eyes, rosy cheeks, dimples and a huge smile. He knew this face, he remember this girl. Adams sister, Georgina. He chuckled. How Adams fought so valiantly for her sister's life. Her only weakness.

Georgina.

"Catharine, it is such a shame you let me down, you have such a pretty face," he mused touching her cheek.

It was true. Her blonde hair sat underneath her chin, her dark brown eyes shone in the dim light. She smiled slightly. Gerald pulled a gun from his holster, putting the barrel of the gun to the forehead of Catharine. A single tear fell from her eyes.

"Hail HYDRA," she said boldly.

"Very much so," he replied.

He pulled the trigger, shooting her in the head. Her scream echoed in the room. Her back arched as she fell to the floor, blood trickling from the hole in her head. Gerald stepped over her lifeless body walking to the next agent.

"Congratulations, you are now second in command," he told a young man.

* * *

(Vanessa' POV)

I felt the crunching of freshly fallen snow under my feet. Like a blanket it felt reassuring but definitely not warm. The light disappeared. I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the blur in front of me. A vast forest regions stood before me, the floor cloaked in deep snow. Trees reached as high as I could see, if not higher. The pines sprinkled with a fresh fallen snowflakes. It was freedom and it was stunning.

"Vanessa!" Terra squealed.

I turned to see her, her face was lit up with an undeniable joy. Her sapphire blue eyes shone in the sunlight. She ran over, embracing me tightly.

"Terra! We did it, we're free," I whispered.

We pulled apart, holding each other's hands laughing.

"So this is what the outside world looks like? It's… Nice," Blaze commented.

She scooped up a handful of freshly fallen snow, rubbing underneath her fingertips, laughing. She threw it up in the watching in awe as the snowflakes fluttered to the floor.

"You've never seen snow?" Cody asked her.

She shook her head. Cody knelt down picking up snow rolling it into a ball. He tossed it at her covering her in freezing ice. She screamed her face turning quickly. Anger swallowed her face, she blushed a bright red.

"I'm going to get you Storm!" she cried.

Cody sniggered running as fast as he could away from Blaze, but he wasn't quick enough. She bundled a huge amount of snow together throwing it over Cody's head. He starting shivering violently, teeth chattering and all. Blaze burst into a fit of giggles. I had never see her so happy before, it was true what people say. Freedom is liberating.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

The prisoners were happy. Exceedingly so. Happy was an understatement. They were on cloud nine. It was great to see them so overjoyed. A life in jail made something as simple as snow seem joyous. I looked over to Jen who just laughed.

"Snow!" she cried.

She broke into a fit of spontaneous giggles. Another person threw a snowball at her. She turned laughing to see a boy with orange eyes and blonde hair. She ran after him yelling threats and throwing snowballs.

I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself. I brushed the ice of a log, taking a seat. Maria came and took a seat next me. She pulled the hair band out of her hair letting her dark brown hair fall in whichever way it chose.

"They're like children," she commented.

"Oh well. They're free, I don't think they care," I said.

"You probably right… It looks fun though," she sighed.

"Go join them then," I egged her on.

She looked at me in mock disgust. I rolled my eyes, rubbing my hand on my trousers. I picked up a lump of snow tossing it at Maria.

"You gave me no choice," I mused.

"You'll regret that Rogers!" she yelled.

I jumped over the log running away from Maria laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I did anything remotely fun. It was nice to finally let go and relax.

* * *

(Commanding Officer's POV)

"Well?" he asked no one in particular.

A man wearing a lab coat and thick rimmed glasses came over. He gripped tightly the clipboard he held. He flicked over a page beginning to read his findings.

"We found traces of the gamma radiation left by the portal. We traced it to America… Alaska to be precise," he stuttered towards the end.

He cupped his right shoulder, slapping it slightly. The scientist jerked forwards his glasses nearly falling off the edge of his nose. He pushed them further up his nose. Gerald noticed the scientist was still shaking and trembling. _Am I really that terrifying? Good _he thought to himself.

"Well done…" he looked to the name written on his lab coat "Erik, well done. Now have you sent out a squat team? To retrieve them?" he questioned icily.

"No… Not yet," he mumbled.

He swore under his breath pushing Erik back. He stumbled falling and hitting his head on the wall. Erik moaned slightly.

"Am I working amongst morons? Find them and bring them back to me… NOW!" he screamed.

The cells erupted into a busy work place, people scrambling and calling in anyone they could. Gerald knelt beside Erik, he shook him back to consciousness.

"Call in Barnes," he said before walking out of the building ignoring screams saying Barnes was dead. Boarding the helicopter he left the island

He wasn't. And he was still under HYDRA's control.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

The sun was setting leaving a golden glow seeping through the clouds. I leaned against a log, stretching my legs out, letting the cold snow leak through my trousers. I watched the flames flicker in all shades of red and orange. Willians had started a fire to keep us all warm but so far it wasn't working.

"Where are we anyway?" Prescott moaned.

The Captain's SHIELD friend got out a small device from her pocket and began scanning and examining the surroundings. It made a small bleep. She took her seat next to the Captain again.

"Alaska, America," she said bluntly.

"Why'd you teleport us here," Willians spat.

Jen stood up, offended by her criticism. She sighed.

"Well sorry I couldn't send us to a sunny resort in the south of Spain! Maybe next time we're in a dire situation you can get us out!" she retorted.

Willians walked towards Jen, pushing her back. She stumbled, falling into the snow.

"Maybe I will!" she yelled.

Jen stood up brushing the snow of her trousers, she lurched at Willians screaming. She grabbed hold of her golden hair and tugged at it violently. Willians yelped punching Jen in the gut but this only made her pull her hair harder. Luke ran over to the girls picking up Jen in his arms pulling her away from Willians. He held her tightly not letting her go, she kicked and screamed. Willians went to hit her but Cody grabbed her before she could lifting her up of the ground and away from Jen.

Luke placed Jen down on the floor, she turned her head away from everyone blushing fiercely embarrassed by her outbreak.

"Arguing won't solve anything," a calm voice said.

I turned to see a young man with olive skin, dark brown eyes and tangled black hair. Hornock. He spoke in a soft and eloquent manner. On his bare shoulder there was a tattoo of a dragon breathing flames. It was detailed and intricate, a true work of art.

"He is right, we all need to calm down," the Captain spoke after a deafening silence.

"Calm down! We in the middle of nowhere, for all we know HYDRA could be watching us this instant!" Willians cried.

"They're not," Faelan stated.

"How do you know?" Willians argued.

Faelan rolled her eyes and ignored her. She brought her knees to her chest, shivering as the moon came up. The light was bright and eerie.

"Let's just try and get some sleep and think of something in the morning," Terra said.

I nodded as did most of us. Willians opened her mouth to argue but the SHIELD agent shot her such a glare she became silent. Virginia rested her head on me, exhaling deeply. I put my arm around her, trying to keep her warm in the cold of the night. I closed my eyes trying to sleep.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

_"You know me..." I whispered. _

_"No, I don't!" he screamed_

_He continued to attack me, hurting me. Beating me. In any way he knew how, in any way he was trained to do. In every way he was brainwashed to do. _

_"I'm not going to fight you," I told him. _

_I dropped my shield letting it fall through the hole in the helicarrier. I watched it plummet to the ground being submerged in water. _

_"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes," I told him._

_"SHUT UP!" he screamed _

_He hit me, he punched me. I gritted my teeth, praying he was still in there. Knowing he was still in there. You're still Bucky! Why am I the only one that can see that?_

_"You're my friend," I mumbled. _

_"You're my MISSION!" he yelled_

_ He repeatedly pummels me, my eyes felt heavy but I couldn't rest now. Not now not ever. I kept my eyes on him. Needing him to see me, needing him to believe me. Please Bucky! Please see me for who I really am. His friend. I am your friend Bucky! I'm bruised and bloodied but I am your friend _

_"Then finish it... because I'm with you til the end of the line," echoing the words he once said to me. _

_Til the end of the line._

I awoke in a sweat, a droplet trickling down my face. I was hyperventilating uncontrollably. I dug my fingers into the snow trying to cool down. _Calm down. Breath._

"Nightmares huh?" someone asked

I turned to see the girl with the green blue eyes. She smiled warmly at me. I exhaled deeply looking at her. She was keeping watch. I remember that, she offered to take the midnight slot. As far as I knew she was doing the watch alone.

"Ahh… I don't think we've been properly introduced," I dodged her question.

"Vanessa Adams," she put her hand out for me to shake.

"Steve Rogers," I said, shaking her hand firmly.

She looked out into the wilderness, the landscape was predominated by trees other than that it was barren and bare. Snow fell heavier now swirling and tumbling on its descent. Snowflakes settled in Vanessa's hair, they looked like white pearls shining in the moonlight. One fell on to her long eyelashes she blinked it away leaving tiny fragments of the snow stuck on her eyelashes. I must have been staring at her.

"What are you looking at? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No… Nothing sorry. Just lost in thought," I apologised.

The veil of silence fell over us again. I sighed looking out into the forest trying to be submerged in other thoughts. But one plagued my mind… Bucky.

"You were having a nightmare weren't you? It's okay Captain, I grew up in a HYDRA prison, nightmares are a daily occurrence for us," she assured me.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came. I just decided it was better not to say anything. Sometimes silence was easier than words.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

"Wake up, c'mon wake up," someone whispered.

I moaned turning onto my side. My eyes begrudgingly opened to see Jack leaning over me, his deep brown eyes looked into mine. I wanted to look away but I couldn't I was too consumed in the beauty of his eyes. He put his hand out for me to take, I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. I brushed the snow of my body, I felt a shiver go down my spine. It seems sleeping in the snow isn't the best idea ever.

"You're cold," he stated.

He took off his black leather jacket wrapping it around my shoulders. He attentively did up the zip, pushing my hair out the way to make sure it didn't get caught. He smiled slightly before walking away, I was left standing out in the snow watching him leave. I shook my head, deciding to follow him. He probably had I better idea of where we are than I did. I ran after him, he slowed slightly allowing me to catch up with his incredibly fast pace. I was out of breath but I wasn't going to let him know that. We walked into a small piece of land shielded by trees, the trees acting as a barrier keeping us safe from the elements. In the middle of this campsite as such was a roaring fire. Marley sat by the fire, warming her hands over it. I took a seat next to her.

"Thank you," she said.

I was confused. _What did she need to thank me for? _

"What for?" I asked, watching my warm breath become water vapour in the air.

"You saved us all, thank you," she said simply.

"Me? That was Jen… And the Captain. I didn't do anything," I argued.

She put her finger up, signalling for me to be quiet. I opened my mouth to protest but I decided against it. I just took the compliment I didn't deserve. She smiled to herself, while leaning over the fire.

"In time, you'll understand," she told me.

I sighed, hating how people always said _you'll understand one day. Why not just tell me now? _She chuckled to herself, clearly laughing at my discontent. I mocked huffing trying to build up an aura of anger but I failed miserably with both of us in fits of laughter.

"Guys! I found something," Luke called.

I got up reluctantly, following the overly excited boy. He ran over with such excitement I worried he might end up falling over his own feet. I stepped over a fallen log in my way, almost falling over it slipping on the ice. I felt strong arm keeping me upright. I turned around to see Jack holding me tightly around the waist.

"Be careful," he hissed in my ear.

I was taken back slightly by the harsh tone in his voice, but I decided to ignore it. His fingers stayed on my waist for just a second to long, he jerked his hands back but I still felt the warmth of his long fingers around my waist. I shook my head _concrete Vanessa, don't be so stupid. He isn't into you._

_"He is!" _Faelan's voiced mused in my head.

I pulled Jack's leather jacket closer to me, the bitter air tickling me mercilessly. I stepped out into a clearing in the never ending forest. There was a small hole in the ground. I shrugged slightly looking over to Luke.

"Wait for it," he told us.

"Park! What is this?" Vergo yelled.

She crossed her arms over chest, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"What is it meant to be?" Terra asked kindly.

"A geyser! I was working a second ago," he moaned.

I heard I universal groan from everyone. Prescott walked over to him, shoving him violently causing Luke to stumble backwards. He fell into the snow with a thud. Terra put out her hand for him to take, hauling him to his feet. She whispered into his ear, making him giggle nervously.

_"Do you know what she said to him?" _I asked Faelan.

_"No, she is somehow blocking me out of her head!" _she replied frustrated.

Andrews stepped towards the geyser rubbing her hands together. She flexed her fingers before breathing in deeply. She pushed her hands up and as she did the geyser erupted. Warm water spat out from the hole, shooting up into the sky. The sun shone brightly through the masses of water reflecting colours of all shades. I apprehensively put my hand out, leaning to touch the water. A splash fell onto to my arm warming it instantly. The pleasantly hot water caressed my freezing skin, sending a great tingling sensation up my spine. I stepped closer the water spraying on my body, I laughed my whole frame tingling now. And without warning the geyser suddenly stopped spraying water.

I turned around laughing hysterically, running my fingers through my soaking wet hair. Yaax ran over to me, bundling me in fluffy white towel.

"Thanks," I laughed.

She beamed a bright smile, loving my praise. Kylee sat crouched by a log, shivering. I wrapped the towel around her, hugging her close trying to warm her up. She rested her head on my shoulder.

_"It's okay Georgina, I'm here," I promised her._

_She looked up at me, her blue eyes gleaming with tears. She looked so fragile, frail. I hugged her close to me, holding her loosely worrying if I gripped her too tight she would fall apart completely._

_"What about when you aren't?" she snivelled._

_I let out a little sob, tears falling from eyes bringing her small frame closer to mine, trying to warm her up. Trying to be the sister she deserves._

_I didn't deserve her._

_She needed better._

_"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be there," I vowed._

_She relaxed, sighing deeply resting her head on my shoulder. _

Silent tears fell from my eyes, I pulled away from Kylee rising and walking out into the wilderness. I quicken my pace until I was sure no one was following me. I covered my mouth muffling my sobs. Tears trickled from my eyes thinking about Georgina. I bit my lip trying to contain my screams. I sunk to my knees crying out into the darkness.

I heard laughs and giggles coming from the clearing. I squinted trying to see in the dark. Dawn had created a dancer from light which shone brightly in the darkness. The dancer twirled and span leaving trails of glitter swaying in the air. Virginia created a beautiful school of fish darting from side to side. The fish followed the dancer trying to copy her every move. Dawn and Virginia were in fits of giggles, showing off their excellent powers. Terra used her telekinesis to move the snow around the young girls beautiful displays. Making it look like it was snowing again. The snow reflected the colours from Virginia's light dancer. I turned away, not wanting to see anymore.

_"Vanessa?" _a voice called in my head.

_"Terra," _I sobbed.

_"Where are you? I'm coming to find you, just stay where you are," _she reassured me.

_"NO!" _I yelled.

And then her voice was gone. I locked my best friend out of my head. I yelled at her! _What have you become Vanessa?_ I heard foot steps behind me, I turned to see Melissa. I wiped my tears in a desperate effort to seem tougher. Stronger.

"No need to worry. I cry all the time," she laughed.

I attempted a smile but it wobbled and I gritted my teeth not wanting to cry in front of her. She put her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I shrugged her away needing to be alone. She nodded, hugging me quickly before walking away back to the clearing. I undid the zip on Jack's jacket through to the floor. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. He wasn't here, trying to comfort me. Maybe I was wrong. He didn't care after all.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

I followed the footprints in the snow into a small carven of trees. There stood Vanessa, standing silently in the wood. I stood beside her locking out into the dusk. I exhaled deeply taking in the cool air. Her face was blemished with tears and her eyes ridden with pain. I reached out taking her hand in my own, without saying anything. For a while we just stood there like that, in the woods. Silent.

"Put your hands up! We've got you surrounded!" a voice screamed.

Reluctantly we put our hands above our head. I looked out, trying to see who had us surrounded.

"You're in deep shit!" the voice laughed.

"Oh crap," Vanessa cursed.

* * *

"Sir, we've found him. We've called Barnes in."

* * *

**Okay, I know, I know cliff hanger! I'm addicted to them. Next time you will find out which amazing OCs I've picked. Have a great week and epic day!**


	6. Rivals

**A/N: Hello fanfiction universe, it is I, Jotunheim Storm with another installation of Trust! I hope you are liking it so far. **

**Dear: Ellie, thank you my friend! Writing is a massive passion of mine. Betusta Morla, trouble follows this gang like a bad smell! Sapphire Roz, I'm glad you liked how Terra used her powers, I wanted to incorporate them somewhere else apart from the battlefield :) BonniePride, thank you for the review I'm glad you are loving it so much, even the fluff! You'll see who had been chosen now! spirit of the wild, I'm an amazing writer? Thank you so much, that kind of feedback keeps me writing! Nope you don't have to pay to become a member of Fanfiction, it's completely free! HI, I'm glad you liked the chapter! didi, thanks for pointing out my mistake, I changed it now. It is in order of youngest to oldest, the dates are when they were captured, if someone didn't give me a date I just wrote their birth. spirit of the wild OMG that's a really sweet story! Guest, yes another cliffhanger! I'm evil, ask anyone that knows me! Lol**

**If you submitted a character THANK YOU! But I could only accept four, if I didn't accept yours it's not because I don't like them or anything like that. I had a really hard time picking and in the end I had to ask my friend to do it because it couldn't. If I haven't picked yours do not fret, I will be writing a sequel! (I know thinking of a sequel before I finish) So you character will be in the sequel! I'm sorry! BTW please could you check out the poll on my profile page, it is heavily linked to this story!**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

* * *

Rivals

I exhaled deeply, kneeling down in the snow, my hands above my head. Silently I cursed myself. _This is all your fault, if you hadn't of run off this wouldn't off happened. _

My eyes darted around the landscape, looking for the source of the voice. I looked over to Steve, nervousness overcoming me. He shot me a quick smile before the voice yelled again.

"No smiling," they screamed.

Steve rolled his eyes, reaching into his holster his hand lingering on the gun. He stood up, pointing his gun up to the trees where the voice seemed to be coming from. I slowly rose to my feet, grabbing a large log from the floor, holding it like a bat, ready to swing it.

"A gun and a branch, ha," the voice mused.

I heard a loud thud and I looked directly ahead to see a silhouette emerging from the shadows of the woods. I wanted to back away and flee but I had nowhere to go. I would only be lost in the endless forest. More silhouettes appeared behind the leading one. I gulped, my throat dry and hoarse. My palate felt like sandpaper, scrapping against the sides of my mouth. Clenching my fists, I squinted looking out into the darkness.

They figures stood in front of us, menacing in the nightfall. The one that stood at the front of the group had black messy hair, spiking up in the front, his brown eyes shining in the dim moonlight. A few steps behind him stood a girl with light blue eyes and long brown hair that fell to her waist. Opposite the girl was a young boy with light brown hair that flopped in front of his eyes. Behind the rest of them stood quite a short boy, his frame very skinny, his shaggy hair was a dishwater blonde colour.

"Take us to the others," the boy with the black hair commanded.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came, I was frozen on the spot. I turned to Steve, my eyes begging him to do something.

"Others? It's just us," Steve said boldly.

The boy's sweet face turned from a sneering one to a demanding, cruel one. His lip curled slightly, growling. The girl placed her hand gently on his shoulder, he touched the hand with his own, entwining his fingers into her hers. His face relaxed slightly, but he still seemed tense.

"Don't lie to us, we know there are more. Walk," he whispered.

He pulled a gun from his holster, placing it on the back of my neck. The cold barrel pressed harshly on my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. I walked carefully, even though I had no idea who these people were, I didn't doubt their ability.

Ability to kill me.

I walked slowly in to the clearing where everyone had gathered. Heads turned to look at us, guns to our heads. Terra rose from sitting on the ground, her eyes burning with fury. She walked towards us, clenching her teeth.

"One step closer missy and they're dead," the boy said, still holding the gun.

She thrust her hands out and both guns flew into them. She chucked one to Luke who came and stood beside her. They pointed the guns ahead, aiming to shoot our attackers.

"You go, now or there is a bullet in you heads," Terra hissed.

A deadly silence fell upon us, each exchanging hateful glares towards each other. Terra's finger lingered slightly on the trigger before pulling it back and letting the bullets fly. I, dropped to the floor without even thinking, covering my head with my arms. Steve sat beside me, holding his shield above me, making sure no stray bullets hit us.

I felt a warm radiation around us I looked up to see a red force field. The boy with the black hair put his hands out, protecting his friends from the wrath of the bullets. I gazed in amazement about the amount of bullets this force field was withstanding.

Terra dropped her gun to the floor, raising her hands in defeat. Luke looked over to her, she nodded at him and he threw his gun to the floor.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"We could ask the same thing," the girl said.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

I watched on as the new group introduced themselves. The boy with the black hair seemed to be the head of the team. He looked ever so young to be in charge of them. He put his hand out to Vanessa, she shook it firmly.

"Jamie Leo Johnson, in charge of this motley crew," he joked.

Vanessa grinned. I wasn't sure why she decided on trusting them so easily, they did just try to kill us. The girl came over to stand with Jamie, taking his hand in her own. He put his arm around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Hi, sorry about earlier. We only ever get sightseers around here, I thought. We thought you might be the enemy. I'm Ceceus Feline Fendottir but you can call me Cece," she beamed, her accent extremely British much like Vanessa.

I walked over to Jen, sitting next to her on the log. She was hunched over a fire, burning bright in the bitter wind. She was never good with the cold, I remembered that.

"Ich bin blutiger Gefrierpunkt," she mumbled. **(I'm bloody freezing)**

I laughed, pulling my knees closer to my chest. The wind was unforgivingly bitter, a sudden gush sent shivers down my spine. Jen carried on swearing in German, complaining about the cold. I put my arm around her, trying to warm her up. She rested her head on my shoulder and exhaled deeply.

"Maybe this is my fault," she sighed.

"Your fault? You freed them Jen," I reassured her.

"You really think so?" she asked.

I nodded earnestly, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around me, warming me up also. Liliana came over and curled up near the fire, she looked over to me eyeing me and Jen up. I pulled away from her slowly, wiping my hands on my pants awkwardly. She giggled to herself.

"I hope I'm not intruding Captain," she laughed.

I shook my head, feeling my cheeks burn up. I looked down to the floor, not daring to look at Liliana or Jen fearing their scorn.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

I learnt from Jamie and Cece that they had been on the run from HYDRA just like we were. Jamie's parents had died when he was ten, he was taken from the orphanage and _raised _by HYDRA he had only recently escaped. I sat beside Cece, looking out into the forest. As I looked out to the vast forestry a blanket of white stretched as far as I could see. All the features I once knew had disappeared, veiled under the lumps and bumps of the coverlet. Sun sparkled, picking out glittery diamonds clasped in frosty settings. Cece scraped her brown hair out of her face and began braiding it.

The body with the brown floppy hair came over, standing awkwardly in front of us. I looked up to the young boy and smiled. He blushed a bright red, and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. I laughed slightly, patting the logging indicating he could sit down. Nervously he took a seat next to me.

"No need to be nervous, I'm not gonna hurt you," I reassured him.

He nodded slowly, looking into my eyes. He seemed to be very shy and nervous. His light blue eyes seemed to search mine, trying to see if I was telling him the truth. He reached out and took my hands in his. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating deeply. I looked over to Cece, who just laughed. Inside my head I felt as if someone was walking around and moving various memories as if to suss me out. He dropped my hands and opened his eyes. A huge grin pulled on his lips.

"She's clean," he commented before walking away.

Cece burst into a fit of laughter, finding amusement in my bewildered face. I rolled my eyes, leaning back on the log exhaling deeply.

* * *

(Commanding Officer's POV)

"Find them," he growled.

He held a bottle of beer close to his chest, the cool condensation rolling down the neck of the bottle, giving moisture to his boiling hot hands.

"Find them, is all I asked," he spat.

He watched as every HYDRA agent recoiled in fear, backing up against the wall trying to get away from his oncoming wrath. He place his beer on one of the tables. He took a roll up cigarette from his pocket. He placed the tobacco in paper, and began rolling it up carefully. He took the lighter from the table, igniting the cigar. He placed it in his mouth, taking a long drag from it, puffing the smoke in one of his colleague's faces.

"I don't ask for much, do I?" he said calmly.

The man shook his head. Gerald smiled menacingly, taking another drag from his cigar. He took the burning end of the cigarette and pressed it into the flesh of his colleague standing in front of him. He let out a scream of agony, making Gerald bury the cigar only deeper into his skin. He dropped the cigar to the floor, letting the fumes burned themselves out. He walked out of the room, hearing the cries of his pathetic agent.

"You have twenty four hours," he hissed.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

"This is too dangerous Nick! We need to move out!" I heard Steve cry.

I looked out to sound of Steve's voice, he seemed to be having a heated argument down his earpiece. He carried on yelling at _Nick, _whoever that was. I looked out into the forest, inhabited by former HYDRA prisoners, dare I say it? My friends. Terra had created a swirling storm of snowflakes dancing in the sky, Luke watched on in awe as she used telekinesis to play with the fresh snow that constantly fell. Luke kept his eyes more focused on Terra than the snow display. For a second his dark blue eyes locked with her sapphire ones, and it felt as if they couldn't see anything but each other.

_"You like him," _I mused.

_"You like Jack," _Terra retorted.

_"Touché," _I replied.

I watched on in amazement and sheer confusion as his lips pressed to Terra's gently, she moved her hand from her side to his cheek, caressing it slightly. His hands rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him, their lips still against one another. It seemed to have gone on for what seemed like forever, I stood silently still gob smacked. When their lips finally parted, they stood in silence looking bashfully to the floor.

_Was my best friend in love?_

Prescott came and stood next to me, gawking slightly.

"Seriously?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yeah," I replied.

"How'd he get her? He's a dork," he huffed.

All of a sudden I felt a bubble of anger. I turned to look at him, glaring into his orange eyes.

"He's a nice guy!" I protested.

I looked over to the pair, their fingers entwined but still not looking at each other. Luke was different to many of the other inmates, he was shy and awkward but somehow he just managed to kiss the girl he'd been in love with forever. I remember the first day Terra arrived in Famjin, she was put in my cell and we'd been friends ever since. Luke met her a few days later and was speechless, which was something I'd never seen before. He had always had some fact or figure to talk about but when they met he was wordless. I understood why, she was beautiful. With her light brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and jewel coloured eyes. Yes she was short but as my mother always said the best things come in small packages.

Luke had dark blue eyes, short dark hair and dark skin. He wore thick rimmed glasses, a checked polo shirt, jeans and trainers. He was striking and very kind, no wonder Terra felt the same.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

We all stood in a line, Jamie, the boy with black hair barking at us. For someone so young he was very commanding. I rolled my eyes slightly as he carried on yelling at us. Jen sniggered slightly.

"You are in OUR territory, and I don't know whether I can trust around my family," he motioned to the rest of his gang.

"Family? You aren't really are you?" Dawn questioned.

"That is none of your concern girl. As I was saying, I need to know what you're about. Who you are and whether I need to kill you or not," he spat.

"You are gonna tell us your name, age and power. Don't try and argue we've seen you have powers, otherwise HYDRA wouldn't give a damn about you," he commanded.

The boy walked towards the youngest of the group, a short girl with black curly hair. She looked up in fear at Jamie.

"Leila Emma Andrews, age seven, water bender," she mumbled.

She closed her eyes and I watched on in astonishment as her appearance rippled like the tide and her face aged and became a carbon copy of the boy standing in front of her. She blinked a few times and her appearance turned back to normal. Jamie only grunted in reply.

He turned his attentions to a young girl who was not yet a teenager with black curly hair and emerald green eyes, much like Leila.

"Virginia Alyssa Tanner, eleven, also a water bender," she said.

She made a swaying motion with her hand and as she did water came from her finger tips swaying in time with her hand. Slowly she stopped moving her hand and the water fell to the floor, quickly freezing and becoming ice.

Next he turned to a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes. She gave him a cold stare before opening her mouth to speak.

"Kylee Wolfe, sixteen, super speed and shape shifter," she said coldly.

She ran around him quicker than anything I'd ever seen, I could only see trails of colour, her form distorted by the speed. She stopped suddenly and stood still, her face cold as her form began to change. She grew to over six foot, her face becoming that of an older man, with a scar along his jawline. The commanding officer of HYDRA.

"Hail HYDRA," she smirked.

As Kylee returned to her normal state Jamie and the rest of his group turned their attentions to a young, tall blonde boy.

"Cody Storm, sixteen, super strength, would you care to see a demonstration, sir?" he asked cockily.

Jamie gulped slightly, turning away from Cody would was cracking his knuckles. A young boy with light brown floppy hair shook his head at Jamie and he moved on. I noticed his name was branded into his arm. Olhouser.

They looked over to Dawn, her blue eyes stared directly into that of Jamie's. Ceceus shot her a look of hatred.

"Dawn Elsa Darrin, seventeen, light bender," she said.

She clenched her fists and then relaxed them and as she did light erupted from her hands like fireworks. Ceceus went to touch the golden light but Dawn tutted.

"It really burns if you touch it sweetie," she smiled sourly.

Willians was next in line for inspection. She had long slightly curly golden hair and bright hazel eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest, clearly not impressed.

"Ruby Allistair Willians, seventeen, fire bender," she mumbled.

She clicked her fingers and flames began to ignite, the flicking of the blaze shone brightly in the forest. She clicked her finger again, the fire growing, closer and closer towards Jamie and Ceceus. She laughed as the flinched, she clicked her fingers and put out the fire. Jamie hissed at her and the other boy Olhouser sighed. They turned to a girl with mouse brown hair, and dark sunglasses. She grinned mockingly.

"Faelan Maegan O'Keefe, eighteen, telepath, telekinetic and precognition," she explained.

She stared deeply into the eyes of the young boy Olhouser. He flinched slightly and I laughed under my breath.

"You're James Austin Olhouser but everyone calls you Austin. You are sixteen and your parents used to work for HYDRA, that why you ran away and you been running for a long time Austin, haven't you?" she smiled sadly.

A veil of silence fell over us. Austin looked away his eyes filled with tears, he muttered something before sitting down on a log. He looked to the ground and sniffed slightly. I sighed, HYDRA ruined everyone's life no matter who you are and where you come from.

"Blaze Mitchenson, eighteen, super speed and flight," said the girl with the red hair and freckles.

She began to run at an incredible pace on the spot and body lost in flashes. She began to rise from her ground as I looked up to see her. I tried to block out the sun with my hand, while still watching in astonishment. She started descending, landing elegantly on the ground. She mocked bowing and Jamie shot us a look while we sniggered.

"Jack Donald, twenty, control over time," Jack said bluntly.

He closed his eyes and began moving his hands away from each other. I watched as everything began to slow, the falling of a snowflake became very elaborate and I watched as the flake danced and twirled ever so slowly in the breeze of wind. Jack walked casually towards Jamie, he grabbed hold of his underwear and began pulling it very high. Satisfied with his work he walked away. Because he'd slowed down Jamie, there was nothing he could do to stop the wedgie happening.

He pushed his hands back together and the reaction happened very quickly. He let out a scream from the pain and everyone erupted into laughter. Jack smiled sweetly at Jamie.

"Terra Roz Arrows, twenty one, telepath and telekinetic," Terra introduced herself.

Terra put her hand out and into it flew a golden feather necklace. She examined it carefully. She lifted it above her head and laughed.

"That's mine!" screamed a boy with dish water blonde hair.

He ran forward trying to grab it from Terra which only made her lift it higher above her head. I looked at the boy, he was very short and extremely skinny, and he wore a dark grey t shirt and baggy blue jeans. I was pretty sure I could see the outline of my shield on his shirt. I watched as they boy's face turned from anguish to despair. He dropped his hand to his side and silent tear fell from his face. Terra quickly handed back the feather necklace and wrapped her arms the boy hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"It is okay, Beau's the name, bipolar is my game," he laughed sadly.

I heard a universal sigh and I felt a bubble of sadness grow inside me. I gave the young boy a sympathetic smile.

"Melissa Flynn, twenty one, object manipulation," said the girl with bronze hair and olive green eyes.

She stared intensely at the sky and as she did a small metal ring began to form. The silver ring was decorated with carvings of flowers. It fell into her hand and she smiled at her good work and put the ring on her middle finger.

"Vanessa Nicole Adams, twenty two, mercenary," she said.

I turned to her in shock. _Mercenary?! _There seemed to be mutters of confusion everywhere. She couldn't possibly be a mercenary could she?

"Mercenary?" Ceceus questioned.

"Yes, HYDRA took me in as I was a threat not because I had powers," she explained.

I looked over to her sadly and she smiled in return.

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

_"Tell them the truth," _Terra demanded.

_"I can't," _I replied.

"Luke Peterson Park, twenty three, super strength and lasers from my eyes," he said.

He focused on a tree behind us and red shots of light came from his eyes. He scorched dents into the trees and only barely missed the top of Jamie's head.

"Liliana Vergo, twenty four, levitation and the ability to read people," she said.

She focused her attentions of a large clump of snow and it rose above all of our heads. Then she looked down and the snow fell over Jamie, Ceceus, Beau and Austin. Jamie let out a grunt of anger.

"Jason John Prescott, twenty six, magnetic powers, and metallic skin," he grinned.

Slowly his skin became a metallic silver and it highlighted everything predominate in his figure, his orange eyes still shone through the sea of metal.

"Jen Elizabeth Kingston, ninety seven, reality alteration," Jen placed her hand on her hip, tiring of this pointless thing.

She created a wormhole with her mind and a blue hand came out of the portal beckoning them to walk in. I notice they all had a strange compulsion to walk into the portal. She closed her hand and the portal disappeared.

"Marley Ashway, two hundred and seventy, air bender and dagger creation from these bad boys," she flashed her wristbands.

She span her arms around as she did the wind picked up circled her arms. She dropped her arms to her side and pressed one of her wristbands and took a dagger from one and threw it at the tree behind us. Jamie flinched as it barely missed his ear.

"Hornock, eight hundred and ninety nine, half dragon. Be warned I am not completely in control when in dragon form, do you really want to see that?" he threatened quietly.

I felt a knot in my stomach tighten and I gulped as did everyone else in the crowd.

"Yaax, two thousand, also a half dragon," she smirked.

Slowly green wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. They were all shades of green and magnificently scaly. She beat her wings creating a strong wind from behind us.

"Happy?" Steve asked.

* * *

(Commanding Officer's POV)

"Sir, we're closing in on them, they're with some of our past prisoners, "one of the agents said.

"Which ones?" Gerald questioned.

"Johnson, Fendottir, Olhouser and James," he replied.

Gerald's reply was a smirk.

_You can't hide forever children. _


End file.
